plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Kinetic Module
The Kinetic Module is a special ability that can be utilized to move distant objects. This feature is used by the Marine on all single player maps. It enables the player to move barrels, corpses and weapons to a specified location using an unknown force, usually represented by a glistening white light over objects and the player's arm. To use it, the player must press and hold down C. If it is used right, barrels can be moved and weapons can be taken that players haven't even dropped. The Kinetic Module can be a very hard skill to master, as it requires button correlation and cursor precision, and can take many days to fully master. Use The Kinetic Module can be used to perform a number of special tasks. These operations are difficult and often impossibly to perform without the help of this feature. The Kinetic Module can be used to move dead bodies. It can also be used to reach objects otherwise inaccessible, or too dangerous to be retrieved. When activated, a white circle of energy is seen around the players hand, and the object being picked up. Heavier objects like barrels and dying enemies will be harder to move than lighter ones like weapons. In addition, the Kinetic Module (especially in the Heavy Battlesuit) can be extremely useful in throwing explosive barrels at an enemy. This can be useful when it is desired to damage a group of enemies without being detected. A player may throw the barrel like a grenade, or they may use the barrel as a club. In the earlier levels such as level 1 it is easy to slice right through an enemy and kill them with a hard blow from a barrel. What may be even more potent is throwing one of the barrel halves after its detonation. If utilized correctly, a barrel shrapnel thrown at an enemy at high speed can slice right through them, perhaps even taking out another enemy next to them. However, be careful throwing the shrapnel, for it can kill you just as easily as it can kill them. Despite the risks, this skill is extremely useful. However, the battlesuit cannot keep up a kinetic hold with an object while jumping. Another useful ability of the Kinetic Module is utilized by killing an enemy soldier, and picking up its dead body to use it as a shield. You can also hover by sliding a explosive barrel under yourself. Despite this granting you speeds of over 100kph, it is also very unstable, and you will most likely find yourself smashing into walls with an accompanying explosion. You can not catch grenades as of Version 1.32. Due to the above notes, it is extremely unlikely it will ever make an appearance in Multiplayer. Note: The Heavy Battlesuit's Kinectic Module is slightly stronger than the Lite Battlesuit's module. Tips *You can grab activated grenades (such as the ones from a grenade launcher), and toss it back at the enemy. You can also "catapult" your grenades as well or "redirect" a misfired grenade. *Use the module to grab items from a distance that are otherwise booby trapped (an example is Plasmagun CS-Bloom on Level 7) or too hazardous to reach physically. *You can move barrels that would prove hazardous. *The game2 engine mark in the Map Editor is used to disable this module in-game. *You can pick up dead bodies and use them as "meat shield", though it is not always effective because some weapons can penetrate through your makeshift shield. *It can't be used while you are in the air or in water; however it's possible to use the Kinetic Module to move things (virus modules of the Drone Gun, grenades, barrels, etc.) that are in the water. *You also can take weapons from allies. This can be useful for obtaining weapons such as the Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK from Proxy, or the Minigun C-02m from Noir Lime. *It is easier to pick up a body by decapitating it and aiming for its neck with the Kinetic Module. This appears to grab the creature's top vertebrae. This can be used to fling an enemy at another or move the dead out of the way. *You can grab things from any distance. The only limitation is the screen zoom. *It is unknown if the Kinetic Module is just a part of the Marine's suit, or that anyone could use it. *Since Version 1.31, the Kinetic Module can now grab characters that are still alive. However, this is most likely a bug. Grabbing any object and throwing it will also throw the character using the module off balance, further lending credit to this being a bug. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst 2 Functions Category:Single Player